<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious Thing by Tabby_Shieldmaiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357889">Precious Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Shieldmaiden/pseuds/Tabby_Shieldmaiden'>Tabby_Shieldmaiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens Reacting To Earth's Culture, Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), Non-Consensual Touching, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Screen Reader Friendly, Stalking, Yandere, landmass and seaaboo?, the aliens are kind of weebs about it, what would you call weebs for earth culture?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Shieldmaiden/pseuds/Tabby_Shieldmaiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted to try out some stuff from Earth that seemed like fun. But be careful, who knows who you might attract along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Filch/Reader (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precious Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, before we begin, I have to admit that this future where the aliens and the humans have trade relations with each other is based off of some Ask Vector Prime posts. Specifically the one which talked about what future Raf, Jack and Miko would have. It implied that somewhere in the future Earth and Cybertron would be known to each other. So that's what I'm doing.</p><p>The thing that really inspired this fic is that fact that my best friend made a joke about Filch being a yandere. And so I went 'welp, now I gotta write that'. So I did. Still haven't written many reader-inserts, so I don't know how good it'll be. But I hope it's passable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d heard of this new shop selling all sorts of fancy things from Earth. All your friends had been there, and they couldn’t recommend it enough to you. Apparently on Earth, there were some fleshies who genuinely enjoyed taking care of their vehicles. And ever since Cybertron and Earth started trade relations, Cybertronians had slowly been getting introduced to that part of Earth culture.</p><p>Cybertron had been getting introduced to all different aspects of Earth culture. Lots of interesting stuff has taken off among Cybertronians at large. Stuff you thought was absolutely fascinating too. From music to car washes. Some had even started scanning Earth vehicles simply because they preferred the aesthetic. You included. What you ended up going with was what the guy at the store called a ‘sport’s car’. They were apparently expensive on Earth, and associated with speed and competitive racing. But personally the reason why you chose that alt-mode to begin with was simply because you thought it looked good on you.</p><p>You never would have expected Earth and its culture to be so interesting. Then again, all you ever heard about Earth prior to Cybertronians revealing themselves to the citizens of Earth at large was war stories. The finer details about Earth’s culture were probably cut out of the retellings to save time, or they were left out because the teller forgot to include them. So for most of your life, you had assumed Earth was a dirtball where things happened. Where criminals were caught. And that was it. How wrong you were!</p><p>Your friends had given you the address and the name of the store. It was called ‘Joe’s Automobile Goods’. According to them there were a lot of neat little knick knacks one could decorate their alt-mode with. “The fleshies loved putting all sorts of stuff in and on their cars,” explained your friends, before they showed you all these new things they decorated themselves with. These weird stickers called ‘decals’. </p><p>“Who’s ‘Joe’, by the way?” You ask.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just a brand name,” they answered. “The current guy running the place is named Mark, I think. Someone told me that he’s Joe’s descendant, and he wanted to expand the business.”</p><p>“Ah,” you answered. A descendant of Joe. The concept of families still fascinated you. Even though you know of plenty of bots who had started ‘adopting’ younger bots to be sons, daughters, nieces, nephews. They were still all foreign words and foreign ideas which you never thought would ever be applicable to life on Cybertron. But they seemed happy with their new family units. So why should you rain on their parade?</p><p>Eventually, you found some time in your schedule to go and visit Joe’s. And luckily for you, you had chosen to come at a time when hardly anyone was around.</p><p>The only other bot there was a green mech. He was looking at some strange circular things. What were those things again? Ah, right. Steering wheel covers. He must have scanned an Earth-based alt-mode too. </p><p>For the time being, you browsed. Looking at the myriad of interesting new items before you. There were these things called ‘air-fresheners’, which did indeed smell fresh. Although not in any way you were familiar with. Most of those new scents were probably more common on Earth, and several were plastic and carved out into unusual shapes. There was something called ‘fuzzy dice’ included among the decorative items. Most were in light, pastel colours. Not really your style, if you were to be honest.</p><p>You recognised one item to be a ‘bobblehead’, because a friend of yours owned one. She was absolutely fascinated with it. The one she got was of an Earth-animal - a cow - but here, you could see just how many bobblehead designs existed. Some looked like regular humans, some like other animals, some in the shape of Earth flora. It was kind of making your helm spin.</p><p>Who knew the humans could be so creative?</p><p>“Do you need any help?” Went a voice from behind you. You turned around, looked down, and saw a minicon looking up at you. </p><p>“For the time being, I’m really just looking around,” you replied. “Not really sure if I want to get anything yet.”</p><p>A moment of silence as you moved to the next section. The minicon followed you, servos behind his back. “Are you open to suggestions?” He asked.</p><p>“Sure thing,” you said, absentminded. Your optics landed on a series of small colourful discs, and you walked towards those. Slowly, careful to not break anything, you picked one up to inspect it.</p><p>“That’s car wax,” said the minicon. </p><p>“What’s it do?” You ask.</p><p>The minicon gestured at you to follow him, and you did. He led you to the counter, where he hopped onto some sort of step stool so that he could meet you eye to eye. Then he reached into a drawer, and pulled out some car wax of the same brand as what you were inspecting earlier, a piece of clean cloth, and a buffer. He reached into another drawer, and pulled out a medium-sized piece of scuffed up metal. </p><p>You flinch. Hopefully that piece didn’t use to belong to anybot. </p><p>“So first off, I recommend you get yourself cleaned up a little before you do this. This works best if you’re not completely sloppy,” he said, his tone was neutral but a part of you wondered if he was throwing a deliberate potshot at you and your appearance. “And so once you’ve washed yourself up, the next thing you should do is apply some polish. Your first purchase of wax here will come with a free bottle of it.”</p><p>The minicon reached down once again, and pulled out a half-empty bottle of polish along with a dirty old rag. “This is important if you get any scratches. It’s good pre-wax treatment, and makes it so the wax doesn’t burn as badly.”</p><p>You nod, still a little confused but hoping to understand. </p><p>He demonstrated, cleaning that chunk of metal up with the dirty rag coated in wax. “After that, then you can get on with the waxing. Now, it’s a pretty simple process. Put some of the stuff onto a foam applicator, then lather it. Try to wax in a cool environment. And once you’re done, you can go ahead and buff yourself.”</p><p>To prove its effectiveness, he buffed up the chunk of metal right in front of you. Polishing it up just right until not a single scratch could be seen on it. </p><p>You whistle, impressed. He sure made it all shiny. It would be nice to be able to gleam like that. “So, how much for all that?”</p><p>The two of you bargained for a while, until you finally got a deal you two were both happy with. That day, you left with some new toys from Earth to try out. But not right that instant. Because when you headed home, you realised that you were running late for an appointment you had scheduled with a friend.</p><hr/><p>The two of you had wanted to play a game of lobbing together for a long time. You guys used to play it all the time together. But for a while, you two had been busy with your work and your schedules simply didn’t permit it. When the two of you finally found this tiny window of time you could spend together, the both of you reserved that time solely to spend it together. You wouldn’t miss it for the world. So once you dropped off the good you got, you raced there as fast as you could. </p><p>You managed to get there in record time. And you had to admit, a part of that was probably because of the awesome new alt-mode of yours. Earth engineering truly was marvelous.</p><p>When you pulled over, they spotted you and walked over to applaud you and your speedy arrival. “I see you’re still keeping fit,” they said, a small grin on their face.</p><p>“Can’t help it, you know?” You say, transforming back. “It just feels good to race around all the time.”</p><p>They chuckled, then tossed the ball at you. Instinctively, you caught it. “I see you haven’t lost your touch,” they said, a wide grin on their face plate.</p><p>“Of course not,” you smile. And lobbed the ball right back at them. Thus, you guys start your game. And it was rough and fast. With both of you taking turns to try and outmaneuver each other in the game. Both of you weren’t quite as sharp as you used to be. But despite that, you were proud to admit that you two still managed to go on for quite a while without needing to stop and rest.</p><p>Eventually, the two of you needed to stop to take a break. And during that time, you brought up finally visiting that shop selling human automobile accessories. “It’s an interesting place, isn’t it?” They said.</p><p>You nodded. “I had no idea humans loved to do so much to their vehicles. I got some wax along with the various other essential accessories to try out.”</p><p>They chuckled. “Well, just a heads up, but waxing yourself tends to be a little difficult at first, but you end up super shiny after waxing. You’d love it, trust me.”</p><p>The two of you soon needed to part ways. They had an appointment they simply needed to get to, and you wanted to go home to try out the new wax. So you both waved goodbye, happy with how your meeting went.</p><p>You had decided to take the leisurely long way back home, because you had wanted to take some time to enjoy the atmosphere of the city as it was winding down from a day of activity. It was a vibe which you liked quite a bit, and you had wanted to take the opportunity to relish in it. But something didn’t quite feel right that day. You weren’t usually the paranoid type, but for whatever reason, walking home today made you feel like something was… off. Almost like somebot was following you.</p><p>You looked around, trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. And after a quick scan of the environment, you could not find anything particularly off-putting or unusual. Maybe it was just your imagination? You were getting tired, perhaps? That sounded like the most logical, likely explanation. And anyways, you were in the heart of the city, so maybe someone was just following you around by accident, simply because you take similar routes to your respective destinations. It happens sometimes.</p><p>Still, you couldn’t quite shake off that feeling. And if you were really that tired, perhaps it was best to head back home as soon as possible. So you transform into your alt-mode, and race all the way back home as fast as you could.</p><hr/><p>You followed every instruction the minicon at the shop gave you for waxing yourself. And admittedly, at first it was a little hard. Especially buffing yourself, you figured that you needed a bit more practice regarding this waxing business in order to do it better. But you had to admit, it did make you look absolutely fantastic. When you saw yourself in a mirror, you were both surprised and impressed at how your metal shone.</p><p>You weren’t the only one who thought so either. Later on, you headed off to meet some other friends of yours, and they all complimented you on how you looked after that waxing. “You’re so shiny!” Said one friend.</p><p>“Like some sort of Earth mineral! Have you seen some of them? The locals called them gemstones, you know? And they’re all so pretty, I’m trying hard to memorise them now!” Said the other. </p><p>You smile, happy at the praise you were getting. “Honestly, it’s a little hard to shine myself. But I like the way I look now, so I think I’ll carry on doing this,” you said. “Hey, maybe I’ll get my hands on those Earth minerals someday. Who knows, I may just use them to make myself even more shiny!”</p><p>The three of you had a good chuckle at that. And somewhere along the way, the conversation turned towards something fairly recent which happened lately. “Have you heard?” Asked the friend who was interested in gemstones. He cupped his servo and whispered. “Apparently a pretty notorious criminal managed to escape prison yesterday.”</p><p>“No way,” said your other friend. She turned to look at him, a worried look on her faceplate. “Did you manage to find out what exactly they went to prison for?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah. This prisoner’s apparently a pretty notorious thief. I’ve gotten booked for double shifts protecting artefacts now, because they don’t want to take any chances.”</p><p>“Is there anything that this prisoner is known for stealing?” You asked.</p><p>“Shiny objects,” he said, “she loves to just snatch ‘em up. Causes a lot of trouble and damage to all us bots. Be careful with anything you might own that even gleams a little. She doesn’t care much for value, only if it glitters. There’s even rumours that she’s stalked and kidnapped some bots if they ever catch her eye for long enough. Those bots aren’t usually ever seen again.”</p><p>A moment of silence, as the three of you stood there in silence.</p><p>Then, the silence was broken with a cough. “Hey, be careful she doesn’t steal a good-looking bot like yourself away,” said your other friend, giving you a teasing light punch. The two of you were used to her acting like this. She hated it when things got too serious for too long. And in all honesty, you did appreciate her for that. So you changed the subject to something a little less heavy - Earth culture. The thing that united the three of you together.</p><p>You guys ended up having quite the productive conversation. But soon you three needed to part ways once again. You left on a cheerful note, and you thought about spending the rest of your time for the day cleaning up your living quarters.</p><p>So once again, you headed back home. Humming to yourself cheerfully along the way. Soon, you were walking along a fairly uncrowded area. It was a shortcut back home, and you weren’t feeling up for taking the scenic route that day. And you were walking, walking…</p><p>When suddenly, the feeling that something was ‘off’ came over you again. As if someone was following you, staring at you. Out of curiosity, you turned around. Expecting to see someone behind you. You would have hoped that person was one of your friends, but in the back of your mind there was a small part of you which feared the worst. </p><p>When you turned around, there was no one there. You felt a light breeze, which caused you to instinctively take a step back. Looking around, you tried to see if anything appeared out of place, but nothing seemed unusual at all. You recalled that conversation about the conversation you were having with your friends earlier, the one about the criminal, the thief after shiny things…</p><p>No, no. Try not to think about such things. She sounded rather menacing, but there was no way she could be that bad right? You were a pretty tough bot, you could handle yourself in a fight. And besides, there were tons of bots in the city. Many of them were even shinier and prettier than you were. So you exvent, and head back home. Picking up the speed with every minute that passed, until eventually you simply turned into your alt-mode and raced back all the way home.</p><hr/><p>You more or less forgot what happened yesterday, so you went ahead and waxed yourself again. It was a little easier than the previous day, so you supposed it really just was a matter of practice. Maybe someday you would become an expert in self-waxing. But for now, you had a day to get on with, so you headed out. It was time to head to work.</p><p>You usually arrived pretty early for work. Mostly out of habit, because your old boss hated people being late for work, so you had been developing that habit of going to work early for a long time. It just seemed silly to stop a habit like that. Especially since you were leaving the house early, you got to spend plenty of time thinking and walking around. Before work began, it was nice to have some time for yourself. </p><p>And so that was what you started out doing. A leisurely walk to work. Like most mornings, nothing seemed terribly out of the ordinary.</p><p>However, unlike most mornings, that was soon about to change.</p><p>It all started with a shadow. You were walking, when you suddenly saw a giant shadow on the ground, as if something large was blocking out the light. You looked up, trying to see what it was. But there was nothing in the sky. You were alone too. The day was still young, and most bots probably have not even gone outside yet. </p><p>You exvent. Maybe it really was just a figment of your imagination. </p><p>Then she grabbed you. Two large, powerful talons, gripping you so hard that you thought you might break in two. You attempted to struggle free, even attempting to call out for help. But no one seemed to hear. You truly were all alone.</p><p>She picked you up, and that was when you realised. It was the escaped criminal. The one who adored shiny things. A big, powerful bird. Beautiful to look at, but terrifying. Especially since now, you were hopelessly trapped in her grasp. She flew up, bringing you up higher and higher. And you froze up in fear. No point trying to break free from her clutches now…</p><p>You saw the whole city as she flew up, up, up. Swallowed once it hit you just how high the two of you were. You hoped her grip was good, because if she were to drop you now, who knows how much damage would be done. And after what was probably only a few minutes, but felt like hours, she finally dropped you off, right in the middle of her nest.</p><p>Looking around, it hit you just how obsessed with shiny things this criminal was. Everything which surrounded you gleamed in one way or another, and it wasn’t all valuable things. There were plenty of weird novelty items which ranged from cheap to worthless. Yet here she was, hoarding them away in a hidden hideaway. And you were the newest addition to her collection.</p><p>“Shiny!” She exclaimed, and she changed from her bird mode into her regular form. You had to admit, she was rather pretty. Purple with creamy turquoise optics. And maybe if the two of you had met under regular circumstances, you would have liked to ask her out.</p><p>But you had just been kidnapped by her, and she currently had her servos all over your shiny body.</p><p>You struggled, wanting to break free of her grasp. But she had a strong grip. Much stronger than you. She smiled, obviously amused at the way you were struggling against her. “No, uh, get yourself off of me,” you said. But she refused to listen, and merely edged closer to you. Observing you, fascinated. </p><p>You tried to edge away further, but you were quite literally backed into a corner. No escape for you now. She explored your body even further, poking and prodding around. It was all uncomfortably close, those bright turquoise eyes boring into you.</p><p>“Can you please bring me back once you’re done with me?” You ask meekly. Your mind had struggled to think of a good argument to convince her to bring you back. But hopefully, she was reasonable? “I’m running late for work.”</p><p>She looked at you, confused. Then angry. Wait no, that was the wrong emotion. The correct one was probably something closer to <em> possessive </em>. She heard what you said, and then threw herself onto you. Her grip clutching you tighter than ever. And her voice scratchy and forceful, she whispered into your audio-receptor what she thought of your argument. “Mine!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feral little corvid thief. I just think she's neat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>